Accurate readings for scientific and medical purposes is important. This invention is directed to reducing undesirable phosphorescent radiation from substances so as to enhance accuracy. In particular, the invention is directed to reducing low-level, latent phosphorescence from laboratory glassware.
Many substances possess a latent phosphorescence. Phosphorescence is generally a time-delayed emission of light caused in response to an earlier energy input. Latent phosphorescence is the "memory" in the substance, such as glass, which is due to a past exposure to light, and which is given off as light energy. Latent phosphorescence can interfere with biological assays wherein characteristics of light are measured as part of the detection process.
The problem of latent phosphorescence has been dealt with by keeping containers such as plastic or glass test tubes in dark drawers, or by shielding them with darkened glass. These methods are unsatisfactory because as soon as the laboratory glassware is exposed to laboratory or ambient light, the latent phosphorescence of the glassware begins to rise above a baseline level. Thus, these increased emissions of phosphorescence of the glassware can interfere with luminescent assays such as chemiluminescent, fluorescent or bioluminescent immunological assays.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for reducing the latent phosphorescence of various substances, for instance glassware such as laboratory test tubes.